The classic JEEP vehicle continues to be a popular leisure and recreational transportation. Characterized by a retractable top and removable doors, the vehicle provides an open-air ambience in urban, rural and off-road settings. While the top may be conveniently stowed, the removable doors pose a greater storage problem. They may be inconveniently stored at the residence or garage and subject to inadvertent damage. Such off-site is also a problem if inclement weather is encountered or the vehicle is parked where security is an issue. Alternatively, the doors may be stored on board for use as needs arise, but at a sacrifice to passenger capacity and cargo space. Moreover, in the vehicle, the doors are unsecured and subject to damage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a safe and secure storage of the vehicle on-site for ready reinstallation as desired without sacrificing passenger comfort or cargo capacity.